


Best-man

by xKobra_Kid



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Heartbroken Brendon, M/M, Marriage, There's a bit of sadness, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKobra_Kid/pseuds/xKobra_Kid
Summary: “This can’t go on.”Those words caught Brendon like a violent thunderstorm. He didn’t even know how to react, he was motionless and he was scared. He didn’t know why, of course they had had few arguments like every damn couple, but that wasn’t a reasonable reason to break up. They loved each other, right? The had been a couple for almost two years and he couldn’t believe that Dallon, his lovely boyfriend, was actually telling him that he wanted to leave him. He didn’t even tried to explain why he wanted to quit their relationship.





	

**1**

“This can’t go on.”

Those words caught Brendon like a violent thunderstorm. He didn’t even know how to react, he was motionless and he was scared. He didn’t know why, of course they had had few arguments like every damn couple, but that wasn’t a reasonable reason to break up. They loved each other, right? The had been a couple for almost two years and he couldn’t believe that Dallon, his lovely boyfriend, was actually telling him that he wanted to leave him. He didn’t even tried to explain why he wanted to quit their relationship.

He had tried to ask him, seriously he had tried to do that but Dallon had just shook his head and patted his back, saying that he didn’t love him anymore. That could be true but something was off, he knew him and he knew his behavior. Dallon wasn’t a quitter and he had never shown his fears or his doubts. In those two years they had started to know each other and Brendon couldn’t believe what was happening to him. Dallon had always said that he would never leave, yet he was driving away from his apartment.

His family didn’t like him and maybe that could be a possible reason, but usually Dallon would just scoff and move on, saying that it was his life and not his parents’. Brendon was used to listen to their awful remarks about the fact that he wasn’t rich, they thought that he was with their son just for the money and that hurt. He wasn’t like that, he was with Dallon because he loved him for what he was, not for his money. He didn’t care about it. Dallon was a sweet and lovely person, Brendon had fallen in love with him during his first year of college and he was glad to have him in his life.

Now, during a hot July day, Dallon was leaving him saying that he wasn’t in love anymore and that he had cheated on him. Brendon didn’t know what to do, he just sat near the window and looked outside. He saw him walk towards his car and for a short moment they eyes met, his chest seemed to crush his heart and his lungs. He pulled his hair and sobbed loudly, he was destroyed and knowing that he had slept with someone else was pure pain. He felt like dying and his eyes were already bloodshot while his hands were tucked under his arms, trying to hug himself.

Dallon had been an amazing event in his boring life. They had met in the most normal way, a bunch of friends and a club. Brendon was still underage but Dallon had bought him a beer, saying that it wasn’t a big deal. They had chatted a bit and they had laughed, joking and fooling around. Brendon had given him his number and they had talked even more via messages, Dallon was a charming person and Brendon liked him since that night at the club. They had started as friends and then their feelings towards each other had grown bigger and bigger, and one night Brendon had tried to do something more, kissing him.

They had shared so many memories together that Brendon couldn’t look at his apartment without feeling bad. He missed him and he wanted him back, he didn’t even care about the whole cheating thing, he was in love with him and he could, he wanted to, forget him. He had done something wrong but a mistake couldn’t ruin their relationship. At least Brendon hoped so. He didn’t want to lose him, he wanted to have their relationship back.

Brendon laid down on the couch and he curled himself in a tight ball under a blanket. Dallon used to tickle him when he was sad, he used to kiss his nose and his forehead, saying random compliments and poking his cheeks. Brendon would just roll his eyes and curl closer to him, resting his head in his lap and falling asleep on him. Those thoughts made him cry even more and he hid his nose under the blanket, crying himself to sleep.

**2**

“ _Brendon? Brendon I knew you’re there. I didn’t want you to find out about the marriage in that way, I didn’t know that that asshole hasn’t said shit about it to you._ _Bren I know you still love him and I know that it’s painful because he asked you to be one of his best-men. Brendon please call me back, okay? I just want to talk to you.”_

The voicemail stopped and Brendon stared at it silently, he looked out of the window and sighed tiredly. Dallon was about to get married and he had asked him to be his second best-man, out of nowhere he had asked him that and Brendon had been speechless, why had he done that? Didn’t he know that he was still in love with him? All of that crap made him broke down again, after almost a month of saying that he was over it Dallon had come back. At first he had thought that he wanted to apologize, but then he had read the damn letter and he had smiled, nodding and closing the door, hiding behind it and trying to not cry.

Dallon was going to get married with a woman, he had cheated on Brendon with her and apparently he had fallen in love. Or at least Brendon thought so. Barbra was a good woman, she was beautiful and Brendon could see why Dallon wanted to marry her. She was an actual angel, puffy rosy cheeks and thin lips, beautiful green eyes with long black hair. She was tall and slim, her hips seemed sculpted by a Greek artist. Brendon couldn’t be jealous of her. The only little problem was her personality, she was mean and she didn’t love Dallon like he would do.

Barbra had decided to be his wife just for the money and maybe because she was pregnant. Brendon couldn’t believe it, Ryan had told him that during a night at their usual club. He had been a little bit drunk and he had talked a lot about the whole wedding thing, he had said lots of things to Brendon that he wasn’t supposed to know and he was just speechless. Barbra didn’t love him, she was with him just because she was pregnant and she needed his money. Brendon had cried that night, he was scared and frustrated.

He rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling. There were just few weeks before the marriage and he didn’t want to be there. He hated the thought of being near him while the ceremony and he hated to think about him as a married man. Dallon was too young to marry someone, plus his fiancé didn’t love him and she was pregnant. That couldn’t be real, that couldn’t be happening to him, to them. Brendon wanted to tell the truth to Dallon but he couldn’t ruin his life.

He stood up and walked slowly towards the living room, he sat down on the couch and looked at the TV, he grabbed the remote and mumbled few words under his breath. He was tired even if he had slept for a whole day, his head was aching and his eyelids felt too heavy to kept them open. He looked around the room and his stomach grumbled loudly, he wanted to eat but nothing in the fridge made him hungry enough to stand up and grab something.

There was a knock at his door and Brendon groaned. He knew that Ryan was worried about him but that wasn’t a good reason to go and check on him. He wanted to be alone but his best-friend seemed to not understand that. He stood up and walked towards the door slowly and he sighed loudly, opening the door and closing his eyes.

“Hey, can I come in?”

Brendon looked at his “guest” and groaned in frustration. He let Dallon walk into his house and he shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at him and sitting down on the couch again, staring at him without saying a word. Brendon stayed silent and Dallon sat down next to him. He stared at him and laid one of his hands on his back, making Brendon shiver and he shifted away, standing up again and moving around the small living room. He went into the kitchen and grabbed two mugs, filling them with coffee, he gave one to Dallon and he rested his back against a wall. He looked at him and rubbed his forehead.

“What do you want, Dallon?” he asked him quietly, sipping his coffee.

The other one looked around and he fixed his eyes on his mug. “I- I just wanted to say hello, I think.” he muttered looking at him and tapping his fingers on the cup. He smiled and touched slightly the couch, chuckling and looking up at the ceiling.

“You said hi, you had a cup of coffee, now you can go.” Brendon said sternly, feeling his eyes already full of tears.

Dallon nodded and patted his own knees, he stood up and left the mug on a table. “I don’t wanna marry her, Brendon.” He said quietly, looking at him and stroking his forehead. “But I have to, she’s pregnant and… It was mistake, alright? I was wrong, I- we had fight and I was angry, I know it’s not an excuse but I don’t wanna merry her, I don’t love her.” He said looking at him and licking his lips.

“It’s none of my business, Dallon. You need to go now.” Brendon muttered pushing him gently towards the door. “You’ll have a beautiful family, Dallon. See you soon.” He opened the door and pushed him outside, but Dallon looked back at him and sighed. “Seriously, you need to go.” Dallon held his shoulder with one of his hands and looked at him with a sad smile. Brendon tried to make him go away by patting his chest but Dallon shook his head and pushed him back inside the house. “Dallon you can’t do this, you’re gonna get married in two weeks.”

“I don’t care.” He said kissing his forehead and making Brendon shiver, he sighed and stroked his neck, pulling slightly his hair. “I want to stay here for a bit, please.” Brendon looked at him and stayed silent, he sighed and Dallon held him closer, starting to kiss down his neck and making Brendon shudder. “Just for a bit, huh?”

“You have a fiancé.” He whispered closing his eyes and gripping his shirt between his fingers. He closed his eyes and let Dallon held him close, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“I don’t care.”

**3**

“Are you kidding me?” Ryan said looking at him with his lips parted. “Brendon, he- oh my fucking _god_!” he shouted pulling his hair and looking at him with huge eyes. “He- his future wife is pregnant and he- how?”

“I know, Ryan.” Brendon said annoyed, he looked at him and rubbed his eyes vigorously. He was still a little bit shocked by what had happened the day before. His lower back was still sore and he could smell Dallon’s scent on his pillow _again_. He wanted to wash it away but at the same time he missed him and having something about him in his house seemed good enough. “It was wrong, I know it, he knows it.” He muttered looking at his best friend.

“Jesus Christ, this- shit, this is so confusing.” Ryan mumbled looking at Brendon. He licked his lips and sighed loudly. “Does he still love you?” Brendon nodded and looked away, hiding his face behind his hands. “Then why- why is he marrying her?”

“I don’t know Ryan, she’s pregnant and he wants to be a decent father.” He muttered looking at him and feeling sad again.

Ryan chuckled and looked at him with a small smile. “Maybe she’s not really pregnant.”

“You watch too much TV, Ry.” Brendon muttered laughing and biting his lips. He looked outside the window and stroked his cheeks, letting out a shaky breath. “I just need to let him go, I think.”

“This is a fucked up situation.”

“I know.”

**4**

The wedding was closer and closer and Brendon’s happiness seemed to fade slowly. He was always tired and he didn’t know what to do anymore. He had seen Dallon many other times and he couldn’t believe that after all he was still going to be his best-man. He didn’t want to stand near him while he was going to marry a woman that didn’t love him. It was too painful and he knew that he wouldn’t have the nerve to be there with him.

He had cried so many times on Ryan’s shoulder and the boy had always told him to quit it, to say that he had an important event with his family or an emergency in his family, but Brendon couldn’t do that. It would kill him, he needed to be there even if it would be like a stab in the stomach. Dallon would surely look stunning in his suit, his hair all styled up with his bright icy blue eyes fixed on someone who didn’t love him. Barbra loved his money, not him and everyone but Dallon knew it. He was just a poor boy who was going to marry a girl because they hadn’t used a damn condom.

Brendon was tired and he just wanted to hide under the covers and disappear. Ryan was still there in his house, it was the third day of him staying there and Brendon was starting to feel oppressed by his presence. He was so tired of hearing him sigh loudly like he was judging him or his behavior. He couldn’t do much, could he? He was just the best-man, he wasn’t someone who could do much. Barbra was pregnant, Dallon was tied in a marriage that he didn’t want and Brendon was heartbroken.

“Seriously, she can’t be pregnant. How far is she?” Brendon rolled his eyes listening to Ryan’s messy words. “She’s like, four months far and the belly isn’t shoving. Not even a tiny bit.” Brendon hummed without paying much attention to him and Ryan kicked his left ankle. “Bethany, who’s sister is Barbra’s best friend, said that two nights ago she was so drunk that she had fallen on her stomach and she just worried about the wedding ring.”

“Ryan stop. This could be a lie, Bethany hates Barbra.” Brendon muttered looking at him with a loud sigh.

“Bethany works with Barbra’s gynecologist.” Brendon looked at him and Ryan smirked. “We could like, ask her to find her file and read it.”

“You watch too much TV.”

Ryan hummed and grabbed his phone. He smiled at Brendon and walked out of the living room, he grabbed a cracker from Brendon and patted his head with a smirk. He dialed Bethany’s number and Brendon sighed loudly, he rolled his eyes and rested his forehead against the armrest. They would just knew for sure that she was pregnant and that he had no chance to have Dallon back. He heard Ryan talk with his friend and he licked his lips.

Brendon was sure about that pregnancy, Barbra was a bitch, sure, but she wasn’t so bad. She wanted to have a family, even if she wasn’t in love with his husband.

**5**

“So we just-”

“Yeah.”

“You sure?”

“I am.”

Brendon looked at Ryan and laughed. “This is a fucked up situation.”

“Told you.” He muttered looking at him and sighing loudly. “I told you that I was right.” Ryan said looking at ceiling and taking a sip from his hot tea.

“Oh, really?” He muttered angrily and kicking off his shoes. “What should I do?” he asked looking at Ryan with a sigh.

“I don’t know man, I would tell the truth but he wouldn’t believe you probably.” He muttered resting his head on Brendon’s shoulder.

“Tomorrow he-”

“I know.” Ryan muttered looking at him and patting his chest. Brendon sighed loudly and shook his head. “There’s someone at the door.” His friend said hearing his dog bark. Brendon looked at him with a smile and Ryan sighed, standing up and groaning loudly. He muttered under his breath and opened the door like it was his own house. Brendon didn’t mind.

“Who’s is it?” he asked from the couch, smiling and laughing at the dumb TV program. “Ryan your dog is chewing my shoes.” He muttered poking the dog with his toes. Brendon stood up and walked towards the door where Ryan was standing with his hands shoved in his pockets. He looked outside and saw Dallon in front of Ryan with his lips parted and his eyebrows furrowed. “Oh, it’s you.”

“I- uhm, I should go.” He stuttered.

“Nah man, you can come in.” Ryan said smiling and stepping back. He looked at Brendon and winked. “I should go home and fix the washing machine.” He said smiling and grabbing his phone. “Can Dottie stay here?” Brendon nodded and waved at him while the dog barked happily and trotted away.

Brendon stared at Dallon and he licked his lips nervously. He sighed and pointed at the couch. “Do you want something to eat?” he shook his head and looked at him with a weak smile. “Tomorrow is the big day.” He said laughing briefly and sitting on the armchair, Dottie brushed his calves with her paws and she rested her head on his knees.

“I don’t wanna get married and you know it.” Dallon said quietly and he stood up. He moved towards Brendon and he knelt in front of him. He patted his knees and he smiled at him, making Brendon shudder under his eyes. He looked up at him and parted his lips. “I know the truth, I’ve always known it.” He muttered looking at him and sighing loudly.

“Then why- why are you marrying her?” Brendon mumbled quietly. Dallon stayed silent and kissed him sweetly, he cupped his jaw and stroked his skin while he shifted between his legs. “Why are you marrying her?” Brendon muttered almost in tears, kissing him again and mumbling against his lips, ignoring the fact that Dallon was pulling slightly his hair and caressing his neck. “Why?” he asked quietly on his lips, allowing Dallon to kiss him again and again.

**6**

Brendon was standing near Dallon that morning. He looked beautiful with his suit and his big blue eyes. Barbra was nice but, as Ryan had said, her belly seemed flat as always. Dallon seemed tired and sad, that morning when he had woken up he had kissed Brendon almost desperately, muttering that he didn’t want to go there. He didn’t want to marry her but he was stuck in that dead relationship. He was tired and he didn’t want to be there.

While waiting for the priest to arrive, Dallon was chatting with Brendon and his parents. They seemed a bit off and Brendon asked them if everything was okay, even if he knew that they couldn’t stand him that much. They told him that during the night they had lost a huge amount of money due to a wrong operation. He looked at Dallon and he just shrugged and looked at Barbra, who was pale. Her hands were trembling and Brendon just stared at her for few minutes.

Dallon and her got into a fight while the priest was walking towards them. She was mad, mad about the fact that he wasn’t rich anymore, mad about the fact that she couldn’t live in those conditions with a poor man. She was mad with Dallon and his parents were speechless. They tried to calm her down but she just stormed off and cried on her mother’s shoulder. The whole church shut down and Barbra’s family carried her away, apologizing with Dallon’s parents.

Brendon stood there, looking at everything with huge eyes and a weak smile. Dallon was speechless and his parents were shocked. Brendon couldn’t believe what had just happened because it seemed like a cheesy teenager movie, but he didn’t know what to do. Should he be happy about that? Should he be shocked like the Weekes family? Probably, but too many emotions were making his heart race and he felt like pass out.

“Brendon are you okay?” Dallon asked looking at him and laying a hand on his back.

“I-I think I need a bit of fresh air.” He whispered walking out and excusing himself with Dallon’s parents that looked at him oddly.

“Isn’t it that guy that you used to-”

“Yes, mom.” Dallon said quietly, he looked at his dad who was still petrified about the recent events. “I need to go, I’ll be back soon.” He said smiling apologetically at his mother and run after Brendon. He smiled at the priest and he sighed loudly, opening the main door and going out. He found Brendon with his back against the wall and he smiled happily. “Hey.” He said walking towards him.

Brendon smiled at him and sighed. “What- what are you going to do?” he asked quietly shifting closer and laying his head on his shoulder.

“I don’t know, I’m just going to enjoy life and totally not going to marry someone for the rest of my life.” He said chuckling and resting his head on top of Brendon’s. “Wanna join my boring life again?” Brendon sighed and rubbed his face, he looked at him and sighed loudly. “I promise you I’m never going to leave you. I’m still in love with you.”

“I don’t know, Dallon. Too many things happened, too many Dall.” He muttered quietly. He sighed and stroked his neck, he closed his eyes and looked at the ground. “I’d love to have a new relationship with you, seriously.” He mumbled happily.

“We can.” Dallon murmured staring at him and holding his hands.

“We’ll see, we’ll see.”

**7**

“Dallon you can’t place there the damn couch!”

“But-”

“No.”

“Babe, c’mon.”

“No, it’s ugly.”

“Fine.” Dallon muttered quietly, he looked at Brendon and pouted a bit, making him laugh. “Can I at least place my stuff in the damn cabinet in the bathroom?” Brendon nodded and kissed his lips. “Why have I agreed to move in with you?”

“You love me, I love you, we don’t wanna marry each other but we want to live with each other.” He said smiling happily.

Dallon nodded and looked at him, he placed his hands on his hips and sighed quietly. He looked at the couch and rolled his eyes. “It’s so old.” He muttered kissing Brendon’s forehead.

“We did stuff on that couch, I can’t sell it, too many memories.”

“Dead children.” He said shivering and receiving a punch on his left arm from Brendon. “It’s true.” He muttered laughing and making Brendon sigh. He looked at him and kissed him softly, Brendon groaned and tugged his shirt biting his lower lip and closing his eyes. “The bed is new, though.”

Brendon laughed and shook his head. “I hate you so much.” He muttered dragging him into the bedroom with a smirk.

“The couch is still better.” Dallon muttered kissing him and brushing his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Just shut up.” Brendon smiled and felt like the first day again, happy and loved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, how are you doing? I hope you're fine and you're having a wonderful day.   
> So, I came up with this while watching a shitty movie during a pretty boring morning. Basically yesterday I was bored and I needed to write something and this thing came up.   
> I hope you've enjoyed it and surplisignly I had a lot of fun while writing even if it was you know, a little bit sad.   
> See you soon, pals


End file.
